Schemes of the Night
by YaoiMyHeart
Summary: Short smut. What happens when Katara finds out she can control certain male reactions in her group of friends. Rated M for yaoi, implied yuri, kinda incest in a way ZukoxAang ZukoxSokka ZukoxSokkaxAang TophxKatara


Schemes in the Night

"Katara!" Aang called as he ran up to her, "Come see what Zuko taught me!"

Katara smiled as she saw the boy she loved, was destined to marry, come running up towards her with excitement. She loved it when he got like this.

"What is it Aang?" she asked, seeing his firebending master come around the same corner.

"Watch what Zuko and I can do!" Aang yelled as he turned to Zuko, who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Katara watched with fascination as the two pulled of their shirts and began to firebend, sending flames and fireballs towards one another, catching and throwing them back, like master fire jugglers in action. They moved together, as one organism. And for a moment, Katara felt uneasy. She didn't know what but she just did.

"So, must be heartbreaking seeing your boyfriend falling for another guy." Toph said as she walked up beside the Waterbender.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara, trying not to let her surprise show.

"Come on, I'm blind and even I can tell that they are enjoy taking their shirts off and dancing together much more than they should." Toph said with a smirk.

Katara saw red as she tried to contain her burning anger. Zuko! That thief! He had broken her heart once before! He wasn't gonna do it again! Aang was hers. And she had ways to make sure it stayed that way.

A few nights later it was time for her to put into practice her theory. She snuck into her brother's tent in the middle of the night. She had learned long ago that he slept in the nude whenever possible. Usually that would gross her out, but tonight that would be the perfect opportunity to… practice.

She slowly lifted her hand and concentrated, feeling all the water all throughout herself and the air and everything else around her. She was at one with it all. Then once she had mentally found the specific water she was looking for, she flicked her hand. The reaction on Sokka was more than she had hoped for.

In an instant his flaccid member not only went rigid but his entire back arched, he screamed loudly while gripping the sheets beneath him and came repeatidly, his warm seed shooting across his bare chest and even into his face. He collapsed wearily, still asleep. Katara had just barely ducked behind a rock when Zuko and Aang both came running to check on Sokka.

The next morning, while everyone teased Sokka about the previous evening's embaressment, Katara was already planning. She had over did it with Sokka the previous evening but now she had the feel for it. As she was stoking the fire under the pot of soup, she delicately made a taping motion with her fingers. It was unnoticeable, but the affect was immediate.

As Sokka was bending over to fix his shoe, Zuko gasped slightly as he felt himself grow hard. His breath has hitched and his pulse had spiked slightly as he tried explaining it away to himself.

"Um… I gotta go pee. Be right back." He said as he stood and turned quickly to avoid embarrassment.

Katara knew what he would really be doing. Her plan was working perfectly. She was beginning to sow the seeds of lust so that she could keep Aang all to herself.

That night she again went to Sokka and Zuko's tents and made them both hard while whispering the other's name in his ear. Both boys had at first had frightened expressions on their faces, but that soon became drooling faces of lust as they had both ended up calling the other's name as they came in their sleep. Sokka had woken up creaped out and immediately went to take a bath in the river. Zuko had meditated for a while, trying to come to terms with his feelings and emotions.

The next day they came to a large sandy valley between several rocks and set up camp. As Sokka and Zuko both kept their distance from each other, she realized there was only one thing to do. She used her waterbending to cause it to begin raining. Only three tents had been set up. Aang and all of the food was in one, Katara and Toph in another, and Zuko and Sokka in the last.

As they all took of their wet clothes and changed into dry ones, Katara began her work again. By this time she no longer needed to see them to know what was going on. She simply reached out mentally till she felt the moisture in the bodies, the cum filled balls and the flaccid members. Then she began playing with her fingers. She decided to make it long and drawn out.

From the light in the tent, she could see Sokka and Zuko undress and then look at each other. Zuko said something. Sokka shrugged. Zuko said something again. And then the two sillouettes embraced, their mouths meeting and the sound of kissing and groaning coming from the tent.

The light went out, and instead the groaning was replaced by moans and whimpers. There was the smack of bare wet flesh against bare wet flash, the smacking and the moaning increasing. She heard her brother scream Zuko's name followed by the Banished Prince's calls of pleasure. But she wasn't done.

She began again. She had to make sure that they were completely and totally attached to another. The smacking flesh, smacking lips, and muffled screams continued four or five times before she felt that they could not take any more. Oddly enough, after the first time, they had grown louder, and easier to manipulate. Settling down for the night, Katara snuggled down with the feeling of a job well done.

She sat up in the morning light, a blush across her cheeks. She had had the most vivid dream she had ever had in her life. And it had been very naughty. And it had been about Toph, the very girl sleeping just a foot away from her. And she had enjoyed it. Far more than any fantasies about Aang.

Getting up, she felt confused and decided to go waterbend to get her mind cleared and all the sand out of her clothes. As she walked away, Toph's blind eyes opened as slivers. She smiled catish as she smirked to herself. That was easy.

She got up and walked from her tent across the sand dunes. The idea of camping there had been her own. And last night, while Katara slept, her sandbending had been the best ever, each particle acting as miniature feathers across her body. Toph smiled as her plan was coming to fruition. She lifted the flap and saw the three pairs of naked boy legs sticking out from the single blanket. Katara had a lot to learn before she could out think the Blidn Bandit.


End file.
